Sólo una serie de desafortunados eventos
by TerryMyzaryk
Summary: Lovinare sólo quiere una vida de universitario normal, al igual que Sigurd. Una serie de desafortunados eventos los harán unirse de una forma totalmente incómoda. Claro, si es que un rubio te tome una foto mientras dibujas no puede ser más extraño. [AU!Universidad. 1p!Noruega x 2p!Romano- No Flavio.]
1. El chico de las cicatrices

Una cálida brisa de verano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Todo este tiempo se mantuvo viendo al frente, al profesor, pero realmente no podría estar más aburrido; la voz de ese hombre relajaba mucho por lo lenta y gruesa que era, era una suerte no haber caído dormido como los demás alumnos.

Suspiró pesadamente. Si, había ido a esa universidad porque amaba la fotografía y quería seguirla estudiando, ¡aprender ciertos trucos para que las fotografías se vieran bien! O aprender cuales eran las mejores marcas de cámaras, así como cuales modelos, y sin embargo tuvo que esperarse que la primera clase del primer día sería algo aburrido por todo eso de la introducción.

"... Y, antes de que se me olvide, realizarán una tarea para el final del semestre. Será simple y no necesitaran usar programas de computadora. No, no." El hombre rio suavemente. "Será buscar una musa y fotografiarla. El mínimo de las fotos serán cincuenta y el máximo será de cien, si es que se sienten inspirados, claro. No quiero desnudos, ya una vez me metí en problemas por eso." Vio que él hombre hizo una suave mueca disgusto, muchos alumnos rieron pero se silenciaron a los pocos segundos. "También tendrán que escribir por qué la eligieron. Los sentimientos que tienen por esa persona, el por qué es tan especial para ustedes... todo eso tendrá que estar escrito en Word, quiero que todo sea en tamaño de fuente once con la letra que ustedes quieran. Quiero sólo dos páginas. Mañana les daré una tarea para toda la semana."

La campana sonó para el cambio de clases. Se veía que los alumnos que se habían quedado dormidos casi sufren un paro cardiaco por el sonido tan repentino y agudo, Sigurd rio para sus adentros. Guardó todo lo que definitivamente _no necesitó en clase_ , excepto su cuaderno donde apuntó la tarea para el primer semestre. Quería leerla de nuevo porque...

No tenía idea de a quien elegir.

Es decir, tenía a su hermano menor, que estaba en preparatoria y al cual se le haría más fácil fotografiar, pero ya lo hizo una vez cuando tenía su misma edad. No quería fotografiar tampoco a su hermano mayor, capaz de que se le rompe la cámara de lo feo que es. Mucho menos podría fotografiar a sus mejores amigos, ellos vivían lejos. Y cuando dice lejos, se refiere a que viven cruzando el maldito océano.

Salió de su salón para dirigirse esta vez a 'Ciencias Sociales'. En medio camino y por las escaleras, notó a un chico de baja estatura (le calculó un metro con sesenta y cinco) murmurando cosas como que iba a llegar tarde. Se alarmó muy ligeramente cuando vio que el pobre castaño casi se cae.

Bueno, tampoco tenía tiempo para eso, él igual iba retrasado y no quería tener que lidiar con su profesora. Según escuchó más temprano y por los alumnos que llevaban más tiempo ahí, la profesora de Ciencias llegaba a ser bastante estricta, así como la de inglés.

* * *

Los tonos rojos, naranjas y suaves morados teñían el cielo y las nubes. A comparación de hace varias horas, se sentía más el calor fuerte del verano estando en el sol pero lo gracioso era cuando en la sombra se sentía un frio algo incómodo. Sigurd por fin había terminado todas sus clases del primer día y, a comparación de la primera hora, fueron más productivas. Sólo tenía que leer ciertos libros de la biblioteca y hacer algunas cosas que sus maestros les mandaron por correo. Fácil.

Pero antes de ir directamente a la biblioteca de la universidad, quería explorar un poco. La universidad no era muy grande, no tenía dormitorios ni nada que fuera de 'elites', era muy normal a decir verdad. Todas las paredes, mirara por donde mirara, tenían pinturas hermosas y con sentimientos variados. Como por ejemplo, el de la entrada. Eran dos manos sosteniendo una bola esponjosa amarilla. También detrás de los salones había uno que le llamó la atención: una mujer abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba, en sus orejas tenía unos cascos azules y como detalles, habían notas de música a su alrededor.

Agradecía internamente estar solo. Podía tomar cuantas fotos quisiera con su cámara y nadie le estaba mirando, aparte de que esa zona estaba completamente vacía.

Cuando tomó la última foto ya estaba listo para irse, pero otra cosa- no, una persona le llamó su atención.

Era el mismo chico apurado de las escaleras.

Sólo que en esta ocasión estaba dibujando los árboles que poco a poco se marchitaban por lo cerca que se encontraba el otoño. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro y, si sus ojos no le engañaban, los de aquel chico castaño eran de un extraño azul que tiraba un poco más para gris. También se fijó en la piel de este muchacho que si bien se miraba suave, era morena (esto le daba a pensar que era latino o que había estado mucho tiempo en la playa) y lamentablemente, podía ver unas pocas cicatrices en sus brazos y manos. No parecían cortadas pequeñas, eran largas y gruesas.

Y aun así, sentía que _debía_ fotografiarlo, como si presintiera que esa escena nunca se volvería a repetir. Preparó su cámara, incluso le quitó el flash pues el sol pegaba directamente al rostro del joven, el viento hizo mover las hojas secas de los árboles cercanos, haciéndolas volar. Todo, absolutamente todo fue perfecto para la foto.

Excepto el hecho de que poco después de tomarla, el pobre hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Sigurd ni se inmutó, prefirió no decir nada ni expresar que muy, muy internamente estaba nervioso. Acabó de recordar que hacer ese tipo de cosas sin el consentimiento de la persona era ilegal. Pero tampoco quería borrarla. Era un mar de contradicciones su cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven cuyo rizo estaba arrugado y con rostro colorado, no hizo más que huir, dejando por los nervios su cuaderno y lápiz que previamente estaban siendo usados. Lo único que escuchó de ese hombresillo fue un: "¡Quiero que borres esa foto!" a la distancia.

Oh, bueno, algún día se iba a disculpar por eso.

Por el momento, sólo recogió las cosas tiradas. Se fijó de igual forma en el cuaderno, si es que tenía el nombre del dueño para entregárselo al director y así diera el anuncio.

Bien, no sólo tenía su nombre –Que era Lovinare Giovanni, miró bien y se dio cuenta que a su lado habían rayones, como si quisiera borrar lo que escribió-, sino que tenía pegado en la pasta su horario de clases, junto con unos dibujos muy adorables de gatos cuando le tocaba la clase de 'Historia del Arte'-.

Esperen.

Sacó su horario de su bolsillo del pantalón y lo comparó con el de Lovinare por unos segundos. Vio que sólo un día su clase de Historia del Arte coincidía. Era divertido. En serio, lo era tanto que quería dejar de lado su fachada de chico sin sentimientos para reírse pues era el día siguiente y justo a la primera hora. Sería sumamente incómodo, se lo podía imaginar perfectamente.


	2. Desconfianza a Deber la vida

_**Creo que cada capítulo será algo más largo que el anterior, lol.**_

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y no sabía que hacer con su vida.

Recordaba que después de terminar su tarea a las tres de la mañana, había pensado un poco en aquel chico rubio. Si, le había asustado bastante y fue por ello que gritó. ¡Casi nunca grita, de hecho, casi nunca habla! O al menos, no con desconocidos ni con los que no se merecen su confianza. Ese chico rubio lo tomó desprevenido y estresado.

Pero había que admitirlo, por al menos en el breve momento en que lo vio, pensó que era sumamente atractivo. En América es fácil ver por ahí y por allá a rubios, a personas altas, pero nunca a personas tan jodidamente pálidas, casi siempre los rubios tenían un bronceado espectacular.

Además, realmente pensó que los ojos morados no existían hasta que los vio frente a él. No le asustó, le fascinó. Lástima que el chico le haya dado una mala impresión... y cierto es que ni confía en él en cuanto a borrar la fotografía, se lo tendrá que preguntar directamente (mediante notas porque ni loco le habla).

Suspiró en silencio. Bueno, no era momento para eso, tenía que desayunar e ir a la universidad para buscar algunos libros para completar su pequeña investigación.

Fue hacia su armario, no sin antes ver a su ventana. Estaba fresco y había cielos nublados, daban la apariencia de que iba a llover por los grises que estaban, esto le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Nare amaba la lluvia, el sonido de las gotas en su ventana o en el piso era sumamente relajante para él pero no le gustaba que estuviera nublado cuando se despertaba con un carácter de mierda. Tendría que controlarlo porque sinceramente no tenía ganas de desquitarse con sus padres, con su tío tal vez si pero no estaba de visita.

Alguien tocó su puerta.

"Pasa." Dijo Nare al terminar de ponerse una camisa negra con un curioso gatito blanco asomándose de su bolsillo.

"Oh, no, sólo quería saber si ya estabas despierto, tu madre ya hizo el desayuno. Son gofres."

Ah, esa voz era la de Antonio. Era un hombre de apariencia realmente joven a pesar de llegar casi a los cuarenta, no se le notaba alguna arruga en el rostro. Era tan sólo diez centímetros más alto que Nare. Tenía bellos ojos verdes que se podían comparar fácilmente al color de las esmeraldas y era moreno claro, no era como el tono de Lovinare. Eso es, por supuesto, porque no es su verdadero padre.

"En unos minutos bajo, ¡dile a mamá que le ponga moras a los míos!"

"No hay moras, Nare."

"¡Entonces no seas un flojo y...!"

Comenzó a toser, joder. Sabía que no puede (ni debe ni quiere) gritar pero es tan listo que lo hizo, perfecto.

"¡Nare! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Antonio preguntó y Lovinare se dio cuenta del tono preocupado en su voz.

Eso le pasa por idiota, sólo consigue preocupar a alguien.

"Estoy bien..." Nare suspiró, ah, incluso su voz ahora sonaba rasposa. "¿Hay al menos fresas y crema batida?"

"¿Ah? ¡Claro! Sabes que esos son los ingredientes que siempre tenemos."

Y los únicos en nunca acabarse, Lovinare pensó con gracia al mismo tiempo que se ponía unos jeans rotos de las rodillas.

"Dile a mamá que le ponga eso entonces."

"¡De acuerdo! Pero, ¿no quieres algún jarabe para tu garganta o algo...?"

"Nah, estoy bien. Jugo de manzana o de naranja me basta, gracias."

Y escuchó las pisadas alejarse.

Bueno, era momento de ir a su baño y ponerse algo de desodorante y colonia porque sentía que sería un día muy largo.

* * *

El silencio era reconfortante. No era cómo se lo imaginaba realmente... Es decir, siempre imaginaba las bibliotecas de colegios como esos (aka, universidades de arte) llenos de personas ruidosas y con una bibliotecaria estresada pero sin hacer nada para callarlos porque ya se había dado por vencida y sin embargo era todo lo contrario y estaba agradecido por ello.

La biblioteca era grande-, no, ¡era gigante! Al menos para alguien pequeño como él.

Los estantes eran cuando mucho de tres metros y de madera oscura, casi negra y eso resaltaba por el color blanco de las paredes.

Caminó un poco, examinando todo desde el punto de vista del escritorio del bibliotecario.

Las mesas que eran de un tono café chocolate estaban pegadas a la pared de su derecha, eran largas y por cada una había ocho o diez sillas (notó que algunas mesas le faltaban más sillas, siendo honesto esto le molestaba pero no emitió más que un suave gruñido) y para la separación de estas eran estantes pequeños, calculaba que eran de no más de noventa centímetros, algunos con libros para niños y otros eran bastante más avanzados.

Eran tres pisos de puro conocimiento.

Eran tres pisos y le daba flojera buscar.

Suspiró suavemente. Le debía ver el lado bueno, las paredes conde estaban las mesas y sillas había ventanas, algunas tenían una clase de dibujo (ah, pintura acrílica) y otras eran normales... aburridas. Lástima que seguía nublado y no hubiera rastro alguno de querer salir el Sol.

Nare empezó a pasearse por ahí, con aburrimiento y sin muchas ganas. También se mantuvo cerca de las mesas, quizás podría reconocer así a una o dos personas de su clase que supieran del libro que necesitaba. Pero no había nadie. Y la única persona que reconoció fue aquel chico pálido.

Mas no lo notó, cosa buena. Muy buena. Fue a perderse a los altos estantes. Si tenía suerte, moriría allí.

Vale, puede que eso fuera exagerado, pero simplemente era vergüenza.

"¡Nare!" Una voz femenina, estridente, resonó en toda la biblioteca y venía detrás de él. La conocía, la conocía bien a la dueña de la voz y fue por eso que quería que la tierra lo tragase.

Escuchó el "Shh" extendido de todos los estudiantes. Para segundos después girarse y darle un pequeño golpe en la frente con su dedo medio a Melissa.

"No grites." Susurró Nare, dejando escapar esa exhalación de cansancio que ni sabía que estaba guardando.

"Lo siento... Pero te tengo dos cosas grandes que decir"

"¿Es sobre tus pechos?"

"¿Qué? No. Nare, ¿qué demonios? El primero es que conseguí el libro que necesitamos para la clase."

Oh, eso era bueno. Podrían ir a sentarse a alguna mesa que esté desocupada... Pero de todas maneras, quería escuchar la otra cosa que la danesa quería decir, así que hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano, dándole el permiso para que continuara.

"Y bueno... Lo segundo es que hay un chico lindo que te ha estado viendo desde hace como media hora y no sé si quiere matarte o quiere hablar contigo."

Oh, no.

"De hecho, sólo quiero hablar con él."

Oh, no. De nuevo.

Melissa y él giraron sus cabezas a la derecha y ahí estaba él. Se sentía pequeño al estar entre una mujer con cinco centímetros más que él y un hombre que quizás era quince centímetros más alto.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie hizo nada, sólo fue un silencio absoluto únicamente interrumpido por un grito de una mujer que dijo: "¡No entiendo un carajo!"

El rubio y cuyo acento al hablar le recordaba vagamente al de Mel, buscó algo en su mochila. Melissa y Nare intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a sacar algo para matarlos o, peor aún, fotografiarlos?  
Vaya prioridades tiene Nare.

El rubio sacó una libreta con pasta azul llena de gatos negros.

"Ayer mientras huiste, dejaste tu cuaderno err... Lovinare." El chico de gracioso acento se acercó un par de pasos más para que el italiano tomara su cuaderno, Nare no dijo nada y sólo la agarró, asintiendo sólo una vez como un invisible 'Gracias'.

El más alto dio una media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, justo cuando Melissa se preparaba para decir algo, aquel chico de ojos morados, sin girarse a mirarlos, se detuvo.

"No pienso borrar la foto."

Hijo de puta. Ahora tendría que lidiar con una Mel curiosa.

* * *

La primera hora de clases fue rara. Demasiado.

Lamentablemente le tocó sentarse con Sigurd (se enteró de su nombre simplemente porque era quien más aportaba en la clase a las preguntas que hacía el profesor), no sólo eso, por culpa de su torpeza al dejar caer su bolsa de lápices fue ayudado por su querido compañero de clase más de una vez.

Para ser honesto, es como si la vida le estuviera jugando una broma y el destino quisiera que se juntara con Sigurd. No quería que eso pasara.

Es gay y el tipo es atractivo pero sus ojos de pez muerto lo ponían nervioso y era un gran "Ugh, no".

Todo el resto del día miraba a Sigurd en todos lados y no, no es que estuviera paranoico, no.

Literalmente se encontraban en todos lados, a veces chocaban cuando cambiaban de clases o sólo intercambiaban miradas pero nunca palabras. Todo era silencio entre ellos y parecía más como si hubieran hecho un trato no escrito, no hablado de no dirigirse al otro.

Siguió así durante una semana completa. Sus padres nunca lo vieron tan cansado en los años que llevaban conviviendo juntos.

* * *

No quería estar ahí. Nathaniel, su mejor amigo, le dijo que se tenía que divertir un poco de vez en cuando y que dejara de ser tan reservado ya que los tres tenían más de veintidós años y necesitaban fiesta cuando mucho dos veces al año para hacer algo estúpido e ilegal.

Es algo estúpido viniendo de un humano que estudia leyes.

Lovinare suspiró y vio a su alrededor desde el sillón donde Nath y Mel se besaban con personas que ni en su puta vida había visto. Era algo triste su vida.

Se levantó de su lugar no sin antes hacerle una seña a sus amigos de que se iba a la cocina, por más alcohol o botanas, sólo no quería ser la quinta rueda estorbosa, cuando vio que Nath alzó su pulgar, se fue casi corriendo y cayendo debido a toda la gente de ese lugar y el poco espacio para pasar.

Al contrario de lo que pensó, sólo había un par de personas ahí, el segundo organizador de la fiesta (el primero era Nathaniel, por supuesto, él fue quien puso la mansión de sus padres para esto) y... Sigurd. No podía escuchar su conversación por la alta música y parecía que ellos se estaban hablando en susurros pero eso no importó. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar con él después de lo que pasó dos semanas atrás.

Simplemente fue al refrigerador y sacó unos cuantos shots de gelatina para luego guardarlos en sus bolsillos. Vodka, ron, licor de melón y de kiwi, y un sprite los saco de las gavetas que se encontraban encima del lavabo y de la nevera. Por esas cosas no se tiene que dejar a un niño pequeño solo en una fiesta.

Miró detrás de él, en la mesa redonda donde Sigurd y Matthias hablaban.

Se asustó cuando Sigurd ahorcaba al otro rubio con su corbata. Pero su pequeño grito fue lo suficientemente alto para que ambos le vieran y Sigurd dejara de ahorcar a Matthias y este último se pasara a retirar.

Sintió la mirada fría de un Sigurd algo borracho en cada movimiento que hacía para buscar copas y vasos.

"Así que... ¿Quisiste evitar toda la mierda de la fiesta y por eso estás aquí?" La voz del noruego sonaba ronca, el italiano vio de reojo lo que estaba bebiendo. Tequila, claro.

Nare negó para después levantar la botella de vodka en mano.

"¿Te la beberás toda o como lo harás?"

Nuevamente negó, esta vez dejando escapar una suave risa. Levantó el licor de melón con su otra mano y Sigurd simplemente asintió mientras el preparaba las bebidas.

"¿Acaso seguirás siendo así? ¿No quieres hablar? Porque podría sólo callarme y seguir bebiendo hasta el coma etílico."

Ambos soltaron un bufido para aguantar su risa, eso sonaba como alguien caprichoso si Nare se ponía a pensar, pero por lo que sabía hasta ahora; Sigurd estaba lo suficientemente bebido como para decir algo así. Tomó los dos vasos largos con las bebidas que hizo y las llevó a la mesa, le dio una a Sigurd, por supuesto. Después se sentó a lado del noruego.

Sacó su celular y abrió la aplicación de traductor, era lo único que le ayudaba en momentos como éste. Escribió para después ponerlo cerca del oído de Sigurd y reproducir lo que había escrito.

"No me gusta usar mi voz."

"¿Puedo saber por qué no te gusta usar tu voz?" Sigurd dijo, algo burlón. Parecía que iba a decir cualquier otra cosa estúpida y ruda, lo veía en su maldita sonrisa ladeada, pero en cambio sólo bebió del cocktail que Nare le había dado.

"Larga historia," escribió Nare. "la cual prefiero no compartir con un borracho."

"Oh. Bueno, si bebieras tú también, ya no sería tan extraño."

"Eso hago, menos rápido que tú, gracias. No tengo mucha resistencia como Señor Tequila aquí presente."

Vaya, eso probablemente ha sido lo más rudo que ha escrito y sin la necesidad de usar alguna grosería.

Por otra parte Sigurd se quedó callado. Oh, si, la noche iba a ser larga si no se iba y ambos quedaban en silencio.

"Por cierto, ¿conoces de quién es la casa? El estúpido de mi hermano mayor me arrastro."

Bien... Quizás no sería tan aburrido. Hablar un poco con él. Si, tal vez lo juzgó muy rápido...

* * *

"Lovinare, despierta."

Ugh, su cabeza. Todo era jodidamente alto, incluso esa voz que lo despertó, quizás lo dijo en un susurro, pero se sintió como si hubiera sido un grito directo al oído.

No, no quería despertar, no importaba quien le estuviera llamando, no lo haría. Sólo se acomodó más en esa cama dura y calientita con extraño olor cerveza y vodka.

"Lovinare, en serio. Despierta. Tus amigos te están esperando en la puerta y tú estás sobre mi." Ah, la voz ahora era mucho más clara, era la voz de Sigurd. ¿Qué quería decir que estaba sobre él?

Con cuidado de no hacer algún sonido o movimiento que empeorara todavía más su resaca, se sentó. Ah, si estaba sobre algo, un pantalón. Un pantalón tibio, huh... ¿Sus piernas estaban desnudas? Unas manos extremadamente frías tocaron un poco sus muslos.

"Lovinare, abre los ojos."

Gruñó, no quería hacerlo, incluso con los ojos cerrados podía ver la luz del Sol y si los abría, sus ojos se quemarían, así como su cerebro. Exagerado.

"Hey, estúpido, ¿puedes cerrar las cortinas?"

"Eso duele, Sig. Pero lo haré sólo porque yo también me quiero ir de aquí y no puedo dejarte, el pequeño Emil preguntaría por ti." Esa era la voz de Matthias, ¿eh?

¿Ah? Recordó que Matt y Sigurd eran hermanos. ¿De eso habló con el rubio toda la noche? Wow, que manera de divertirse en un fiesta, ¿no es así? Abrió la boca para decir algo y sin embargo lo único que salió de su seca garganta fue un gemido de dolor al intentar abrir los ojos.

Cuando sintió que todo estaba completamente oscuro, volvió a intentar separar sus párpados, consiguiéndolo de inmediato.

Los quiso cerrar de nuevo y nunca volver a abrirlos en su puta vida. Pero no podía.

El rostro pálido estaba a tan sólo una maldita pulgada de distancia. Aquellos ojos violetas con párpados caídos, aquellos los cuales siempre evitaba encontrarse directamente durante todas esas dos semanas, no rompían el contacto con los propios.

Alguien en la habitación tosió. Fue Nathaniel. Oh, claro, tenía que separarse.

Notó la pequeña mueca que Sigurd había hecho con los labios por disgusto cuando se levantó de la cama. ¿Disgusto? ¿Por qué estaría disgustado? Prefirió ignorar eso y buscar sus pantalones.

Podría sonar normal en su mente, pero en su rostro sólo se mostraba temor y alivio constante. Temor por lo que quizás hicieron en la noche y que por ello terminó medio desnudo, y alivio porque no fue nada sexual, no le dolía las caderas. Y al parecer ninguno tenía marcas en el cuello o espalda.

"Lovinare, ¿podrías darme mi camisa?"

¿Qué? Buscó alrededor mientras saltaba al ponerse los pantalones. No veía nada. Y justo cuando se volteó, mostrando su típico rostro de confusión (véase como; un puchero), le señaló la camisa que tenía puesta. Ah. Con razón la sentía tan grande y aguada. Realmente no quería quitársela, en especial sin saber dónde estaba su camiseta azul.

Miró a Melissa justo a los malditos ojos. Después a su crop top. Y así consecutivamente para que se diera cuenta de su mensaje. Lo cual tardó un poco pero lo logró.

Se quitó la camisa de Sigurd y se la lanzó al rostro. No tiene nada contra él (ya no, según siente), tal vez el hecho de que se sentía presionado porque había más de dos personas en la habitación, no ayudaba mucho a respetar.

Melissa le lanzó el crop top (que para colmo decía "Perra" y era de un rosa intenso), quedando con la blusa sin mangas negra que tenía debajo del top. Nare no gastó tiempo y se lo puso de inmediato.

"... El rosa no te queda, Nare." Melissa comentó, tapándose los labios para que su risa no se convirtiera en una carcajada estruendosa.

Escuchó los bufidos de Nath y Sigurd (que uno era de risa y el otro de molestia, respectivamente). Sólo rodó los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar de cualquier tontería.

Ah, quería sólo volver a casa.

* * *

Al llegar a casa fue bienvenido con un abrazo por parte de Emma, su madre adoptiva, y una mirada rara por parte de Antonio. Por lo que tenía puesto. Pero no dijo nada y también se unió al abrazo para no quedar fuera.

Después de eso durmió dos horas más. Era algo triste que a pesar de todo el cansancio que sentía en esos instantes, su cuerpo no lo dejara dormir por muchas más horas.

Pero, ya no se sentía tan crudo y su cabeza ya no dolía. Algo era algo.

Las notificaciones hacían vibrar su celular, no tardó en desbloquearlo y checar las imágenes y vídeos en los cuales fue etiquetado (por Nathaniel y algunos otros por compañeros de universidad de este). _Oh, querido Dios, se arrepintió._

Al parecer, había perdido su camisa cuando alguien le había echado vino encima. Bien, ya tenía el por qué carajos no la tenía, pero no explicaba porque Sigurd le había dado su camisa. Hasta que, claro, una nueva notificación apareció, está vez era de Matthias. Lo había etiquetado en un vídeo junto a Sigurd.

Bueno, al parecer Sigurd estaba más consciente que él. Alguien se quiso aprovechar de Nare. Como en cualquier maldita fiesta, claro que si, pero ahora eso explicaba el porqué no tenía los pantalones y también la razón por la cual Sigurd le había dado su camisa. También le había cargado al estilo nupcial a una cama cercana pero apenas poniendo un pie dentro de esta, ambos se habían dormido.

Bueno, ¿acaso no es genial? Tenía que agradecerle a Sigurd.

Ah, sería una semana larga.


End file.
